


Special Surprises

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: All the kids are there but not all have dialog, Birthday, Birthday Party, Gift Fic, Lazydads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: "Come on Ella! We don't wanna be late!" Stephanie called as she ran ahead. She just couldn't wait! She was so excited! And the surprise wasn't even for her! It had been almost one year since their dads had gotten married together, causing her and Ella to become sisters.My secret friend day gift for @dabbie-mcgee on tumblr!!





	Special Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Secret friend day gift for @dabbie-mcgee! Hope you like it!

  
"Come on Ella! We don't wanna be late!" Stephanie called as she ran ahead. She just couldn't wait! She was so excited! And the surprise wasn't even for her! It had been almost one year since their dads had gotten married together, causing her and Ella to become sisters. Turning her head back to look at her beloved sister and long time friend, she saw that Ella had been left behind. Running back over to her, Stephanie grabbed her hand and began to tug.

"Come on! We have to hurry up!"

"Hurry for _what_ exactly?" She asked. Stopping her walk, she gave Stephanie a pointed look. They were just walking home from school, they never rush home, so why do it now? "Are you hiding something from me?"

Startled, Stephanie began tripping over her words, almost caught red handed. "No! No reason! I-I just- just uh... Want to get home so we can dance together! You know how much I love dancing with you!" She said, taking both of Ella's hands into her own. Giving her the most sincere smile she could muster. Hopefully Ella would take it...

Sceptical yet understanding, Ella responded "Well... Okay. If you're _sure_..." Smiling softly, she began walking with her again. What ever it was that the other was expecting, was sure to be nice.

As they walked Ella began to talk about one of her classes, telling about how the teacher was amusing yet quiet. As she talked Stephanie couldn't focus on her words, only catching small bits of her story. She was busy thinking. Thinking about the surprise. About Ella. About how if her and Ella's fathers had never started dating, then they wouldn't be able to enjoy amazing times like these. Glancing at her sister, Stephanie smiled.

Motioning in front of herself, she continued "-on the phone and he said ' _What do you mean do my job? I'm lecturing right now_!' But he wasn't! He was just clicking through a power point while we copied the board."

Putting a hand over her mouth to conceal a laugh, Stephanie burst into a fit of giggles. She loved the story's they'd always shared with each other on their walks home. Ella always had the best ones, as she had Mr. Boward as her history teacher.

As they aproached the house, Stephanie slowed her pace. Slowing down beside her, Ella cocked her head in confusion. Giving the other a worried look she asked "is something wrong?" While reaching for Stephanie's hand.

Taking a hold of her sisters hand, she reached for the door knob. "No. I just wanted to say... Happy birthday." Earning a shocked look, she pulled the purple clad girl with her through the front door.

The lights flicking on, the room suddenly burst to life in a chorus of happy birthdays. Looking around the room, Ella found her father in the small croud, standing beside her stepfather. Eyes pleading to the tall, raven haired man, he could only respond with a small smile and a shrug. Hearing a heavy laugh escape the person beside her, she turned her head to see Stephanie greeting their party guests.

Walking around the group of children, she made her way to her fathers. Tugging on Sportacus' shirt sleeve, she loudly whispered "a surprise party?! You know I hate surprises!" Glaring up at him, she only got a soft gaze in return.

"Stephanie insisted. She planned it herself." Looking up at Stephanie then back to his other daughter and continued "she thought you would like it. She even make your cake all by herself! Well... Except when using the oven of course." His eyes crinkled at the corners with how wide he was smiling.

Looking to her other father, she frowned.

Holding his hands up defensively, he stuck out his tounge. "Just eat the cake you tiny menace. I even convinced her not to put any healthy things in it!" Folding his arms across his chest, "You should enjoy it while its still here, I think I saw Sticky and Zippy eyeing it." Giving Ella a sneeky look, he stalked off into the kitchen.

Looking back to Sportacus she sighed. She might as well enjoy it. Shrugging, she followed her father to the kitchen to test this supposed cake.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Sportacus walked back to the group of children.

 

* * *

 

 

The party had only been going for two hours now, and already more than half the cake was gone. Luckily Stephanie had foreseen this outcome and baked a second cake, only that one _did_ have sportscandies in it. Ew.

Glaring at the _healthy_ cake, Robbie started "so how old are you now? Thirty? Fourty? Wait! Don't tell me! Are you.... _Fifty-four_?"

Laughing at her fathers silly antics, Ella shook her head. "Nah. I'm fifty-nine today. I'm almost as old as you. Soon I'll over throw you, and become the true villain." She decreed, then shoveled another fork full of cake into her mouth.

"Come on, I'm not _that_ old." Scoffing, as he cut himself another slice of cake. "But really though, you're getting pretty old. Soon you'll be able to drive!"

"Not for a few more years." The pair heard from behind them. Looking back, they saw Sportacus enter the room. Walking between the two he put a hand on one of each of the others shoulder. "You guys ate all the cake!" Chuckling lightly, he laid a soft kiss on his husbands cheek.

Kissing his husband back, Robbie added "its not like you or any of the other kids would want any of this _delicious, sugary_ cake. They'd all probably want that gross, _health-nut_ cake that Pinky made to out-shine this one."

"She made the sugar cake because she knows how much you and Ella love it," linking his arm with Robbie's, he pulled him up into a standing position, "not because she wanted something to out-shine."

Taking his hand off of Ella's shoulder, he led Robbie over to the other cake. Pulling out a lighter and a packet of colourful candles, he tossed the lighter to Robbie. "Thirteen candles for a beautiful young lady!" Carefully peeling open the packet, he placed two rows of five multicoloured candles and put one row of three purple candles. "There. All done and ready to light."

Flicking the lighter to life, Robbie began lighting the first row. "You should get the children ready, these might melt before those brats are seated."

Nodding, Sportacus nudged Ella before exited the room.

The excited sounds of children swept threw the doorway, giving Ella nervous chills. She _really_ didn't like large groups. Most wouldn't consider this a large group, being there was only six children and two adults, but it was enough to start her nerve's.

Finishing the candles, Robbie picked up the large plate that held the cake. "You can walk in behind me if you'd like. Kinda hide yourself from the spotlight." Smiling down at her, he began walking towards the door.

"Thanks dad..."

As they entered the living room the children began a crudely sung version of the Happy Birthday Song. Placing the cake on the dining table, he motioned Ella to a chair before sitting in his own next to Sportacus. At the closing of the song, Stephanie said "make a wish!"

Thinking for a moment, she blew out her candles. The room erupted into cheers as Sportacus leaned forward and cut the cake into pieces.

"So what'd ya wish for, huh?" Ziggy asked through a mouthful of cake.

"She can't tell you that! It'll ruin the wish!" Trixie shouted to Ziggy, sticking out her tongue.

"Its alright, I already got my wish." She replied quietly. Looking up at her dads, then to her sister, she smiled soft, "I'm happy just the way things are."


End file.
